


Equação

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 011 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, BianxIo, M/M, Marinas do Asfalto, sp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Quando não estão pela cidade gastando solas de botas ou tênis esfarrapados os jovens Io e Bian se refugiam em aconchegantes maratonas de séries, lanches e risadas. Seria só isso mesmo o que buscavam nesses encontros?A equação costuma ser bem simples... É só seguir a fórmula e fazer as contas.
Relationships: Scylla Io/Seahorse Baian
Kudos: 5





	Equação

**Author's Note:**

> Eu quero o aconchego do abraço e aquele último suspiro antes de conhecer seus lábios.  
> Mais uma vez e mais uma vez...

A matemática existencial não se baseia em conceitos sofisticados, fundamentalmente as coisas são o que são e em um olhar objetivo sobre elas é possível saber o resultado de algumas equações. 

Não se trata de prever o futuro, apenas de analisar uma certa tendência nos padrões de comportamento. Reconhecimento de Padrões.

Isaak andava sumido, os amigos perceberam que sempre quando se encontravam ele estava sorridente, acompanhado de Kanon. 

Era a peculiar versão particular dele de bom humor. Ou seja: Kanon faz bem a Isaak. 

Esse afastamento acabou por ocasionar uma maior cumplicidade entre Io e Bian. 

Na maior parte das vezes eram somente eles. E estava sendo bastante divertido. 

Assim o vinho rendia mais, olhares se buscavam com frequência. E acabaram se descobrindo de alguma forma. O silêncio fazia morada entre eles, cortado por buzinas e a fumaça de um cigarro compartilhado. O cilindro branco era fornecido por Bian, era ele também quem sempre acabava comprando água e algum lanche.

Na prática ele não era um pé rapado como os amigos, vinha de uma família relativamente estruturada e compreensiva. Que recebia seus amigos de braços abertos e que preferia que os meninos bebessem em casa a ficar perambulando pela cidade perdidos.

Eles tinham uma casa em outra cidade onde a Mãe de Bian organizava encontros de yoga e meditação, e ficavam fora em quase todos os fins de semana.

Ele, bem eram as férias da faculdade, tudo que queria estava ali. 

Assim, o apartamento de classe média baixa, no bairro charmoso ficava entregue ao filho mais velho e a seu amigo, com quem ele tinha uma imensa vontade de brincar de casinha. 

Bian adorava a pronúncia de “Eurrrrenio” e pedia que Eugênio, ou Io, repetisse a exaustão. Eles riam, bebiam e se olhavam sem saber quem deveria ser o primeiro a ceder. 

— Eu adoro seu nome, passaria um dia apenas falando todos esses RRRs. 

— Não tem nenhum R... Não seja implicante!

Estavam esparramados na frente da televisão, vendo reprises de Seinfield, sabendo as falas e se tocando o tempo todo. Assim são as ciências exatas, pragmáticas e belas. 

— Amanhã vamos ver algum show naquele pico perto do metrô Armênia? 

— Não sei Bian, eu tenho que voltar para casa algum dia, não posso ficar usando suas roupas e morando na sua casa todo fim de semana…

— Pode sim, quero você comigo aqui o tempo todo, e as roupas vestem você melhor mesmo… Ainda assim eu queria tirar uma a uma… 

— Bian… Não brinca comigo assim…

— É muito sério Eugênio. Preciso de você aqui. Não aguento mais me segurar para não te agarrar. Eu gosto de você. 

— Quem falou que você precisa se segurar?

— Me beija Io.

Estavam tão perto… Io sentiu o frio na barriga aumentar. Ele que estava acostumado a ter na sua frente um show de horrores do qual havia há poucos meses se libertado tinha agora a sua disposição a orquestra que era Bian. 

Bian que pedia não tomava, que emprestava e cedia, que o tratava tão bem a ponto dele nem ter outra referência para comparar. 

Se beijaram saboreando o espetáculo deles dois. Se tocaram provando da cumplicidade que vinham construindo em anos de amizade. Io ria quando seu nome era dito e fingia brigar com o outro que o puxava para si com olhos escuros pelo desejo. 

Verdade seja dita, apesar da vontade que estavam um do outro as peças foram tiradas com delicadeza, os corpos desbravados com cuidado e paciência. Io por desconhecer o carinho e Bian por desconhecer os caminhos. Eles se encontraram nessa equação. 

Um encaixe surpreendente. Mãos entrelaçadas e confissões de quantas vezes cada um deles havia desejado estar ali, exatamente assim com o outro. 

Sem planejar Bian levava Io para o melhor dos shows, aquele que o outro sempre quis prestigiar: se apaixonar e ser correspondido.

Na televisão um programa sobre nada seguia ignorado. Tudo simples assim, como a matemática. Afinal Bian fazia bem a Io e vice versa.

E isso era o que importava. Apenas lógica!


End file.
